


I want what you're having

by auworksforme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Stiles share something they both want but can't have: Scott. They decide to go for the second best option: each other.</p><p>(or how Stiles is a horny bisexual teenager and Allison tries this 'acquaintance with benefits' thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Scott had asked him to look out for Allison. To make sure she wouldn't turn to the dark trigger happy side where her entire family seemed to reside.

Scott probably hadn't meant 'eat her out until she's having a screaming orgasm' with that.

Stiles looked at the head at the bed. Where Allison lay, curled up and blissed out. She had put her fist in her mouth to silence herself, tooth marks visual. "So." He couldn't decide on what the taste in his mouth was. _Sweet and sour, but not like the sauce. Warm, even though that wasn't a taste_. "That was .."

"Give me five minutes, please." It was nothing more than a whisper. "Damn, Stiles .."

 _Something like that._ He looked at the trail he left, the wet spot next to her. Laundry, of all things. He had to do the laundry even though it wasn't washing day and _why was he even thinking these things?_

"Stiles?" Allison used the bed head to get herself upright.

"Yes?" Stiles focused on the door.

"A plus."

 _I guess the extra lessons are really paying off._ "My dad will be home in twenty minutes. Do I need to carry you into your car or ..?"

A pillow hit him full in the neck. "I don't expect cuddles, but you don't have to be such a tool. Sc-"

Something else they didn't talk about. "I know. He's better at everything."

Another pillow. "Not this. Or not that I know of." Allison left the bed, first steps wobbly. "Can't you admit you liked that just a little bit?"

 _I thought I'd taste Scott._ Here was an obsession he needed to get rid of. "I rubbed myself off on my Transformers duvet. Isn't oral supposed to be about the receiver? I'm sorry Allison. This was .." _just more proof about how he was screwing up his life_. Stiles grabbed her hand and pulled her over for a sloppy kiss. He liked kissing and it prevented people from talking. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Okay?"


	2. Allison

**Four months ago**

Scott had always been kind and gentle.

After Allison broke up with him, he had turned into some gentleman knight that thought being in the same room with her without a chaperon would cross some undefined border. He wouldn’t meet her eye, only talked to her through Stiles (and Stiles was always around, of course) and definitely didn't touch her in any way. 

She missed Scott, and the cold shoulder  _in extrema made_ her realize how much she missed being touched, being intimate with someone.

Put in a baser way: she was horny and couldn't find a satisfying way to get relief. Especially because she didn't trust her father enough to not check her room from time to time so even if she did have guts enough to order some toy online, she couldn't keep it in her own room. It had only been two months but Allison felt like rubbing up against a stranger like a cat asking for attention.  _Pet me. Touch me._

She hadn't grown up in a physically intimate family. Now Scott had initiated her, gotten her addicted, only to leave her high and dry.  And frustrated.

So when Lydia had said "Take another route to get close to him again" and had gestured in Stiles' direction, Allison hadn't been sure how it would help, but was eager enough to try it.

-*-

It had been a party for someone's birthday. The only reason Allison was there was because Lydia had half-heartedly been invited by Stiles and where Stiles went, there was Scott.  Scott who had stared, flinched, obviously realizing he had been staring and immediately disappeared into thin air.

It was clear that even a "Hi," would be too much. 

Ten minutes later Stiles had shown up next to her.

Stiles had stayed, even when Lydia left to talk to the guy she had been eyeing the past week.

There had been silences.  There had been stilted conversation in which neither of them talked about the werewolf-shaped elephant in the room, until Allison fueled by a little too much alcohol and having someone so close - kissed him. Not the planned kiss-on-the-cheek-thanks-for-being-around-kiss but several seconds of mouth on mouth.

Stiles had just stared at her and Allison - Allison with her 'Face Your Fears' upbringing - had fled. 

 -*-

The next day Stiles had cornered her after Algebra, told her that he thought she was "really hot but what was going on", awkwardly patting her shoulder before kissing her. Sloppily, with too much lip slurping, but she had welcomed it. 

"Okay," she had replied, confused but endeared by his awkward caretaking. "Don't tell him."

Stiles hadn't.

 

**Three months ago**

Lydia had rolled her eyes over the entire situation. "You're not looking for a husband.  You're looking for sex. And the pros of getting that from a virgin is that you can educate them on how to precisely take care of you without hurting egos. Do you want me to find someone else? Or do you want the guy that will help you wax lyrically about Scott?"

Allison didn't know what she wanted. 

That had changed when she had visited Stiles' house. With Scott in Stiles' room on Stiles' bed. Fully dressed of course, but Scott plus bed had triggered the lizard part of her brain. 

Allison had returned three hours later through Stiles' open window. There had been so many urges pushing and pulling inside her and there was one safe haven to drop them. 

After admitting how just seeing Scott near the bed had aroused her, Stiles surprised her, (his kissing having improved being the first one): noisily agreeing with her about it. 

Stiles wanted to have Scott as well. 

 

-*- 

The following weeks had been very little talking, a lot of touching. The werewolf-shaped elephant in the room was deported to the hall, especially after Stiles allowed Allison to educate him a little on the matter of orgasms.

 

**Two months ago**

Scott had made a random remark and Allison had made the mistake of replying with, "I'll tell Stiles."

The honest joy with which Scott had looked at her and said "You two are finally hitting it off, aren't you?" had been the worst and best thing of her day.

Yes, there were hitting it off. In between Stiles meticulously looking at Scott's gifts in Allison's room, and her browsing for any picture or anecdote of their friendship whenever she wasn't in Stiles' bed,  they were definitely getting closer. 

"I just want to have all of him." Stiles had sighed after Allison had told him about Scott's blessing. 

Allison had pulled him into the changing rooms and jerked him off, demanding Stiles share his fantasies. 

She knew it wasn't exactly a  _healthy_  thing she was a part of. But this was something she could have right now, and she'd take it.


	3. Stiles

Stiles couldn’t remember when he had started thinking about Scott and sex in the same thought.

In his opinion that was a good thing, because wouldn’t that be a bit disturbing: ‘ _Oh yeah, it was Thursday the fifteenth of June in the good year of 2006 that I first realized I wanted to hear Scott orgasm_ ’. It had just snuck in. Scott is an awesome friend. Scott is smart. Scott has a hilariously crooked face. Scott has a body I want to lick. Didn’t such things happen to people all the time?

He was pretty sure he wasn’t head over heels, ‘let’s-move-to-a-state-where-we-can-marry’ in love. If he thought of Lydia, Stiles wanted to make sure she would be happy forever and that he was the pale, skinny, freckly knight by her side. He wanted Scott to be happy forever too. He also wanted to do things to him he recently discovered in gay porn (meticulously erased from his browser history and hard drive to spare snooping fathers any sudden shocks).

Scott was his best friend; part of the best bromance never told.  And from a certain point of view you could even consider it weird that Stiles _didn’t_ know what Scott’s O-face looked like.

Of course, Allison’s showing up made sure that Stiles wouldn’t reach that goal any time soon.

-*-

Stiles hadn’t expected the kiss.

He hadn’t expected what had followed and hadn’t expected how much he had enjoyed it.

He knew that he had some flaws where it came to social interaction with girls and Allison had never been on his list because she was Scott’s. But the result of whatever he and Allison were doing together made him happy. He started to understand what Scott saw in her and what she saw in Scott.

He definitely started understanding girls and female bodies more.

And with someone to joyfully satisfy his sexual needs, Stiles could finally stop fantasizing about all the hot werewolves around him.

Hey, he was still a teenager. Didn’t they come in the horny version only?

-*-

“How do you think she’s doing?” Scott asked one day.  “Does she talk to you? About...us?”

The stupidest thing is that for a second Stiles registered that ‘us’ as ‘Scott and Stiles’ and he had felt the blush creep up his neck. Luckily the rest of his brain had been more rational and had directed him to Scott plus _Allison_. It has been five weeks since Stiles had started sleeping with her and whenever Scott mentioned her, Stiles was afraid he would give off some I’M KEEPING THINGS FROM YOU smell.

“Uh.”

“She doesn’t, ” Scott’s face had crumpled and Stiles would have done anything to not see his best friend suffer.

“She does! She does. And her room is stuffed with things you gave her. I mean, seriously, you’ve been around for my birthday for the past ten years and _I’m_ the one with less giftsfrom you.” Stiles had forced his mouth into a smile. “But come on, dude. You know the pining won’t get you anywhere, right? If she’s going to come back she w-”

“You’ve been in her room? When?”

“Oh…extra class.” The shove Stiles give him was a desperate gesture to move on from this subject as fast as possible. “Want to be as smart as you are. Do you think there’ll be a pop quiz for Biology later?”

And Scott, bless him, had taken the bait.

-*-

In the following weeks, Stiles learned more about Allison. Small things, because there wasn’t a lot of talking.

There was how she braided her hair when she was ready for a discussion. How she could use _anything_ as a weapon. How she shirked away from any emotional sharing, yet couldn’t stop herself from gushing about Scott. The small gasp-sigh sound she made before  she came.

And in a way, Stiles cared for Allison. She wasn’t Scott and she wasn’t Lydia, but she deserved love and support.

It really didn’t make the arrangement any easier but it did make it more addictive.

-*-

“You don’t have to go right away. If you don’t want to.”

It was the first thing that had come close to an invitation. Maybe it was because they were at Allison’s for a change or maybe it was because her father was gone for the night. Maybe the sex hadn’t been enough to satisfy her need for intimacy.

“Okay.” Stiles wasn’t very good with unknown territory. “Like ..cuddle?”

Allison had rolled her eyes and patted the bed. “Something like that? If you don’t mind? Just an idea ..”

When he lay down next to her she had moved closer and muttered: “It’s still strange to me that you’re not as warm as him.”

“He is warm,” Stiles had agreed. “Even when I sit behind him in class I can feel something radiating off him.”

“Hotness,” Allison had giggled sleepily and he had laughed as well. What else to do but laugh in this situation?

He, Stiles Stilinski, was sleeping with the ex-girlfriend of his best friend. A friend he wanted to get to know in the biblical sense, even though there was no chance in hell that would ever happen. Placed in the grander scheme of things (virgin sacrifices, still on the bench for lacrosse, Derek using him as a mute, nerdy side kick) this situation definitely deserved laughter.


	4. Stiles/Allison/Scott

**Stiles**

“The good thing is that Stiles doesn’t has to worry about his life anymore.”

Everyone looked at Peter.

Stiles sighed. “Why is he still here?” He did a double take. “Why don’t I have to worry about my life anymore? Because the psychopath serial killer moved to hunters? Really? Werewolves can sniff out virginity? You tell us this now, after people have died? Because oh – I don’t know, you could have sniffed out every one of the virgins in Beacon Hills and protect them?”

“Werewolves can’t smell out virginity.”

Everybody looked at Scott.

Derek put up a hand. “Can we not talk about Stiles’ virginity? We need to catch this Dracah thing.”

Stiles shook his head. “Why are we even talking about this? I mean ..why did Peter even bring – no, never mind. I don’t want to know. Everyone focus on pack master Derek.”

Cora shrugged. “You smell like a virgin.”

 “Enough, Cora.” Her brother looked like he was in pain. Stiles felt just slightly confused about that. Wasn’t it _him_ there were discussing?

 “Just helping him out.” She shrugged. “He asked.”

“Guys ..” Scott tapped the table. The table full of books on everything related to druids and druidism. “Leave him alone. We are here to make a plan.”

“You act like a virgin.” Peter added, because somehow Stiles’ virginity was still the topic.

Derek covered his face. “Out. Now.”

“This is the moment you’re going to act like you can handle this situation without my expertise?” Peter tried and failed to do the hurt puppy eyes.

Derek cocked an eyebrow.

“Fine.” Derek’s uncle threw his hands in the air and left the apartment.

Scott gave Stiles an apologetic grin. “It’s really not important. Just ignore him. Come on, this is your research.”

“I really don’t want to share with the class.” Stiles looked at the wolf pack. Cora had had her moment of interacting and was fully focused on Boyd again, Isaac was sleeping curled up on the floor by their feet (Stiles had heard something about ‘night shifts’) . Derek tried to do the Serious Alpha thing while it was clear to everyone with eyes that Scott was the leader right now. He was being calm and smart and clearly felt no need to pull rank to get anyone’s attention. Stiles felt something squeeze inside his chest. He definitely wasn’t in love with Scott McCall.

 

-*-

“I wish we could throw him out.” Scott turned to Stiles. “Peter. I don’t trust him, he doesn’t care about us and he hurts my friends.”

Stiles focused on the road in front of him. “I’m not hurt.”

“That’s good. That’s great. Especially because they’re wrong.” He put his head back.

Stiles put both feet on the brakes. If it wasn’t for Scott’s fast reflexes, both of them would have head-butted the wind screen. “Sorry.”

Scott removed his hand from Stiles’ chest. “What did you do that for?”

“How – I mean, wrong about what? Are we still talking about my vir- me not having sex?”  His heart was racing.

“I’m sorry. It’s just because you ..there’s a new smell around you.” His friend frowned. “I’m happy for you. That you found someone. I don’t really understand why you haven’t told me about her but ..I’m sure you have a reason. I can’t explain it, but the smell isn’t yours. It is a girl, right? Because you ..and the thing with Danny in the locker room..”

That was another bridge to cross. Another time. “It’s a girl.” Stiles started the car again. “Yes. Definitely. And I saw Danny with s-" That was not for him to share.

“What?”

“With someone. Couldn’t see who.” he lied. The only reason Stiles had managed to flee that particular scene was by punching himself in the arm, instead of just standing there and drool. “As long as he’s happy, right?”

Scott only nodded.

“I hope we discover the evil druid really soon.”

More silence. Stiles had a peek. Scott was looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s not ..” He looked down at his hands. “You’re my best friend, right, Stiles? We’re best friends?”

“Yes? Yes, Scott, come on, what’s this? The druids? Because I promise I won’t do the Sherlock Holmes thing without having a werewolf-guard around.”

“Can you explain to me why so much of Allison’s smell is on you? Please?”

 

**Allison**

 “I think it’s time for you to drop Stiles.” Lydia opened another shoe box and crunched her nose at the sight. “I asked for taupe, not beige!”

“Huh? What? I mean, don’t say that in public.” Allison chewed her bottom lip. “How many more pair of shoes are you going to try on?”

“He’s so sweet, he’s such a great listener, this entire situation really helped me to stay grounded.” Lydia  copied her voice in an impressive manner. “And I _really_ like it how much he enjoys performing oral.”

Allison tensed up. “Can you shut up? Please? I usually don’t threaten friends, but you -” She didn’t threaten friends, period. “You almost sound jealous. Do I need to drop him so you can pick him up? Because it looks like you’re not getting anywhere with the silent twins.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Where’s the service in this place.”

“Don’t say that you’re considering having sex with Stiles.” Allison didn’t know what to think about that. Maybe she was just projecting. She definitely didn’t need to have last night’s sex pop up in her mind.

“I’d rather be pulled apart by wolves. And don’t make that face. I just don’t want you to think about sex when I’m around. It underlines the fact that I’m rapidly descending into spinsterhood. I’m just telling you – oh, finally someone’s here!” She waved at the employee and Allison took a step aside. She didn’t feel the need to be part of the following scene.

 

-*-

“Boo.”

Allison almost slammed her locker door into the werewolves’ (Isaac? Yes, Isaac) face. “What do you want?”

He closed the small space between them and _sniffed_ her. “Nothing.”

“Then leave me alone.” She tried to keep her heart rate down.

“Why are you so grumpy?”

“Isaac, if this isn’t about ‘business’, I don’t understand why you’re still talking to me. After having crept up to me. I could have broken your nose.”

“Nah,” He shrugged. “You can’t hu- ”

“I definitely can.” Allison relaxed, a little. “So don’t sneak up on me again or I might have to demonstrate all seven different ways of dislodging someone’s shoulder. Is there something the matter or did you just felt like sniffing me?”

Isaac shrugged. “There was a meeting last night. I thought I smelled you. Are you and Scott back together? Because .. I’m not – because I thin- ”

“That’s none of your business. At all. And keep the smelling stuff out to your fellow pups. It’s not a human thing to do.” _Stiles smelled like her?_ “I have to go.” _Did she like that?_

_  
_**Scott**

A few years ago Scott had read something about how the more knowledgeable someone became, the better they were at thinking of ways to _not_ take in new knowledge. He wouldn’t call himself knowledgeable, but it was time to stop dodging the obvious.

Stiles and Allison were very probably having sex. With each other.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. There were both single, they both deserved a nice boyfriend slash girlfriend, it definitely made Allison happy – No, he did know how he felt about it: furious because neither of them had told him.

“Scott?” Boyd waved a hand in front of his face. “Scott, you’re growling and your claws are coming out. In the _parking lot_.”

“I wasn’t growling.” He looked down at his hands. Where his claws were already pushing tiny holes into his helmet. “Shit.”

“Something wrong?” The other wolf looked around. “I’m not picking up on anything.”

Scott shook his head. “Nothing. I guess I drifted. Thanks for warning me.”

“No problem. I just ..I was just around anyway. Didn’t want the wrong people to notice, you know?”

“Yes. I mean, no. Hey, I’ll see you tonight?”

Boyd shook his head. “Cora and I are doing a marathon of bestselling movies she missed. Derek even gave me the all clear for it.”

“Wow. I mean, that’s really nice of you, Boyd. I hope she appreciates the gesture.”

He smiled. “It’s what you do for the people you care for, isn’t? Make gestures.”

Scott toyed with his helmet. “Gestures.” _If only I knew which one to make and towards whom_. “Enjoy your night. I’ll see you around.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life asked a lot of my time. Sorry for waiting and thanks for the nice comments.


	5. Scott/Allison/Stiles

**Allison**

If Isaac could smell it on her, so could Scott.

Allison had gone over to Stiles’ with grand ideas of how _not_ to continue this thing, to talk about how to tell Scott and maybe have some great goodbye sex.

It was going well until Stiles had started plucking at her shirt and tried to get her off her knees, all the while repeating Scott’s name. That had been unusual.

It had turned uncomfortable with the speed of light when she saw Scott sit in the window-sill.

-*-

“Scott.” Allison _really_ wanted to hold him, touch him, kiss  that look of bewilderment from his face.

“Oh-h.” Stiles was struggling with sheets and pillows to cover himself up. “Window. Hi. Scott.”

Scott didn’t move.  There were times that was impressive, but now it made her brain short-circuit. She approached him like a spooked wild animal and -

Kissed him. Like the past months hadn't happened, like Scott hadn't just caught them.

But it felt so good and this was what Allison had craved for such a long time and maybe things would somehow work out.

“Allison, what are you ..?” Scott broke the kiss, moved away from her. He touched his lips, bewilderment replaced by realization.

A squeak from Stiles turned their attention towards the bed.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Stiles put his hands up. “Scott, I know we should have told you, should have done a lot of things, shouldn’t have done even more things, but I’ll never share those anyway so don’t even think about that and I really – we’re sorry. Right, Al- we are, right, Allis- ”

Scott blinked.  “Shut up, Stiles.”

“Don’t talk to him like that. It’s not his fault.” Allison shook her head. “I mean, we should have told you. Sooner. But ..” She didn’t know what to say.

“Yes, you should have. Both of you. _You_ are my best friend and you’re -” He swallowed. “I love you. Still. But this is ..what is this?”

Stiles looked at her. Allison guessed that she was going to be the spokesperson in this bizarre situation. “I missed you so much. I couldn’t ..I didn’t want to run back to you, not break your heart again. Or my heart. Stiles was there. For _comfort_.”

“Comfort.”

Stiles nodded. “Would it be fine if I’d get a bit more dressed? I just don’t want to be the only one without pants if we’re going to talk about this. Please.”

A reluctant smile crossed Scott's face. “Put some pants on, Stiles.”

“Thanks, man.” Stiles said, struggling into his jeans.

“I searched Stiles out. I mean ..it wasn’t my idea but it work-”

“It wasn’t?” Both of them asked. “You thought this through”, Scott added, a small hint of pride in his voice. “Of course you did.”

Allison smiled tentatively. “Can I do something without thinking it through?”

“That doesn’t mean I understand. All this. Or am sure how to think about it.”

Stiles nodded . “That’s okay. One hundred percent okay. The only reason we know how to think about it is because we don’t think about it.”

Allison shook her head at him.

Stiles grimaced. “Never mind.”

Scott interrupted. “Allison, can I –, can I give you a ride home? To talk? Or weren’t you finished with ..” He gestured in Stiles’ direction, embarrassed.

Allison nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely finished.”

_Talk. Right. How was she going to explain to him that she really wanted to have both of them?_

-*-

Scott had put his head in her lap, about half way into her monologue about how neglected and frustrated she had felt. Now Allison had just offered him her conclusion of “I don’t know what’s next” and tried to keep herself from turning her indecent thoughts into indecent actions. _What was wrong with her, this was terrifyingly serious_.

“Stiles said yes to all this because he wants m- what you want?” Scott asked tentatively.

“I can’t tell you what his motivations were.” She played with his hair. “But I know you’re very important to him.” 

“And he means a lot to me too.” He sat up. “I’m not going to get any sleep tonight ~~.~~ ” Scott rubbed his eyes. “Maybe I should have talked to him first. Maybe I should have run. I wish I could have done some reading on situations like these.”

Allison smiled. “You can’t learn everything from books, right?”

“That’s definitely true.” Scott looked up at her. “Allison?”

Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

 

**Stiles**

Stiles had never been afraid of Scott before. Scott was his best friend, most awesome person in the world. Scott wouldn’t hurt him. He was just afraid that what he had done had harmed Scott and their friendship.

That was scarier than the idea of an angry werewolf on his windowsill.

He had tried to sleep (his bed a clammy mess, his mind a cruel film that kept replaying the entire situation), had apparently managed to sleep, because a hand over his mouth and a whispered “Stiles” woke him up.

Scott sat next to him on the bed and Stiles knew this time he would have to do all the talking.

“Seems like I’m the only one who can’t sleep because of this.” Scott left the bed. “We have to talk. I need some answers, some...insane theory that will give me a reason for not understanding this. You’re good with theories.”

“I am? I am. Yes. I heard this great one about the Justice Lea -” Stiles sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “I’m sorry, Scott.” _For not sharing, for taking what’s yours, for wanting._ “We didn’t do this to hurt you. I didn’t cackle gleefully when you told me to look out for Allison because I finally found a chance to get into her p- it happened. And because she’s so close to you and you’re .. _you_.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I really don’t know how to do this.”

“That makes two of us.” Scott said quietly.

“I just _really_ don’t want to lose you over this. Please. Come up with anything if you need revenge or whatever but please -”

“I’m not going anywhere, Stiles.” Scott huffed out a laugh. “I thought turning into a wolf-hybrid would be my biggest surprise of my teen years. I guess I was wrong. This is ..this was ..”

Stiles winched.

“I never thought about you like that.”

_I’m going to faint out of sheer confusion._ Stiles opened his mouth, closed it again. _I’m going to try to faint to avoid this_.

“It’s no big deal. Let’s not make it a big deal. Please. I won’t start ..grabbing your ass or something. Nothing’s changed.”

His best friend faced him. “A lot of things have changed. Tonight’s just the first time I’m consciously thinking about them.”

“Ah.”

“Allison told me how important I am to you.”

“He scrunched up his nose. “Scott, can’t we just .. I don’t know. Pat each other on the back, go to our own beds and not talk about this ever again? Because I know this isn’t going to go anywhere good and I prefer eternal embarrassment than ..than false hopes.”  

Scott shook his head. “You talk so freaking much.”

“Don’t demand of me to stop talking so freaking much. That would be too cruel.”

“I’m not going to.” He took a deep breath, leaned in.

“Scott?” Stiles backed into the wall. “I don’t need a pity…whatever you’re planning to do here. Really.”

“This isn’t pity. This is trying new things.” Scott said, smiling slightly.

Before he could protest ( _Not your lab rat, what is it with people using me for experimenting?_ ), Scott’s mouth was on his and Scott was kissing him.


	6. Epilogue

“Could you not poke me with _that_?” Stiles turned on his side.  “I’m trying to sleep."

Allison tried to get between them. “I’m not sleepy.”

“I really need a bigger bed.” Scott pulled Allison on top of him. “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

Stiles sat up. “Sometimes you really ask the impossible of me. ‘Go to sleep’?”

“Usually you like it when you’re being told to do something.” Allison kissed him. “Not tonight?”

Stiles smiled against her mouth. “I can sleep while I’m on the bench?”

“You’re never getting into the field with this attitu-“ Scott said.

Allison put a hand over Scott’s mouth. “In that case ..”

Both of them looked at her. Allison always had the best ideas. “Yes?”

“It’s clear that Stiles is close to nodding off. We shouldn’t ask too much of him. Just have him lie back while ..” She licked her lips. “While you suck him off and I sit on his face.” Her blush was barely visible.

Stiles was lost for words. For about a minute. “I approve of this. Yes. Very much. No protest here. At all.”

Scott grinned. “We’re not getting any sleep tonight, are we?”

Allison kissed him. “I think we can try to hurry up things?”

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Stiles said, laying back.

 “Allison, please shut him up.” Scott lifted her into Stiles’ lap and disappeared under the covers.

“Okay.” She nodded, grinning. “Here we go."


End file.
